thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Hale
Steve Hale is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Scott Weinger. Biography Season 1 Our Very First Show, Again Steve attends D.J.'s going away party she is throwing for Danny, Jesse and Becky. Steve loves food; D.J. gives him all the leftovers from the party. After Comet Jr. Jr. has been in labor all night, Steve brings her to D.J. so she can help deliver the puppies. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party When Steve picks up Comet Jr. Jr. from Harmon Pet Care he meets D.J.'s attractive new co-worker, Matt. Steve questions Matt about how long he and D.J. will be working together. Out of jealousy Steve wants to set Matt up with a hot woman to help him from thinking about dating D.J. Steve suggests Kimmy, and D.J. thinks it's a good idea. When Matt is leaving the party he opens the front door and Steve is there, wondering how things went with Kimmy. Steve offers to walk Matt to his car to make sure he leaves. War of the Roses While at work, Steve receives a call from D.J. on Becky's phone, asking if he sent her 1000 roses. A Giant Leap Steve and D.J. take Comet Jr. Jr. and Cosmo for a walk together. Steve and D.J. kiss as Stephanie and Kimmy watch from the kitchen window. Steve being at the same baseball game as D.J. and the others, witnesses her and Matt kiss on the 'KISS CAM' and tries to get to D.J. but runs into Lou Seal the mascot and is taken away by security. After the game Steve and Matt both turn up wanting an explanation. Who does D.J. want to date? Both Steve and Matt want to continue dating D.J. When they both go to kiss her on a cheek each, D.J. moves out of the way and they kiss each other on the lips. Save the Dates Steve arrives via the back entrance to the house wearing a wig and his old school wrestling team jacket, to take D.J. out on their first date in over 20 years. Steve and D.J. leave to go on their trip down memory lane ''date, but Steve returns for Kimmy's large sandwich. They go to the Bayview High School gym to re-carve their initials in the bleachers. But are kicked out by security, so they go to their secret beach; which is now a nude beach for senior citizens. Steve and D.J. return home to have a picnic in the backyard with Steve's famous 'Steve Burgers'. Steve and D.J. re-enact the pottery scene from Ghost while making patties for the burgers. Steve starts singing 'Unchained Melody' and gets D.J. to join in. Max interrupts saying Stephanie hasn't feed him yet, so Steve changes the date from the two of them to a family picnic. Steve orders pizza's with extra everything and he eats them in the backyard with D.J., Jackson and Max. Love is in the Air Steve stops by the official opening of Harmon-Fuller Pet Care to wish D.J. good luck with the new clinic. Kimmy calls Steve to be D.J.'s date for her wedding. When he and Matt both turn up early for the weddings, D.J. tells them she will make a decision about who she want's to be with after the ceremony, that's when she tells them she chooses herself. Season 2 Welcome Back Steve and new best friend Matt, arrive with the meat for D.J.'s "End-of-Summer Back-to-school Super Fun Barbecue 2016". Just as D.J. is about to announce that she has chosen the guy she wants to be date, both Steve and Matt announce after a two week camping trip alone they needed girlfriends. So they fixed each other up and now they both have girlfriends. Steve arrives for the barbecue with CJ, who is similar to D.J. Mom Interference Steve, Matt, CJ and Crystal all attend games night at the Tanner House. Fuller Thanksgiving Steve is shocked when he and CJ walk in on D.J. and Matt kissing in the kitchen while preparing Thanksgiving dinner. At dinner Steve makes a toast to the new couple Matt and D.J. and wishes them all the best in their - odds against - relationship. New Kids in the House Steve arrives with Matt with gifts for D.J.'s surprise 39th birthday party. Steve gives D.J. a Pillow Person, just like the one she used to have. Steve gets 3 front row tickets to the New Kids on the Block concert for D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy. Steve credits Matt for getting the tickets, claiming Matt knows the guy who runs the arena. When Matt comes in the girls hug him while screaming with pleasure and then go get ready for the concert. Steve tells Matt the guy that runs the arena is a patient of his who owed him a big favour after Steve cleared up a wicked case of toe fungus. Steve and Matt look after Jackson, Ramona, Max, and Tommy while D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy are at the concert. DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion CJ accompanies Steve to the Tanner House so Steve can give D.J. his 22 year overdue school library book ''Lord of the Flies ''to return when she attends her high school reunion at Bayview High School. After Kimmy texts Steve that D.J. is in desperate need of an escort, Steve turns up at the reunion just in time to save D.J. from Nelson and Viper, who are fighting over her. Steve and D.J. dance together to their song "(Everything I do) I do it for you" and sing along. While dancing D.J, is about to tell Steve that she still has feelings for him when he interrupts and announces that he is going to propose to CJ. Steve lets D.J. know that he stated dating CJ because she reminded him so much of her - caring, funny and beautiful - but Steve loves CJ for who she is. Steve and D.J. promise that no matter what happens they will always stay friends and then they declare their love for each other. Nutcrackers Steve and CJ arrive the day before Christmas eve with CJ's daughter Rose, with an after-hour sick pet situation. Rose's pet bunny rabbit Jack won't eat - Steve has no idea what that's like. Steve gives CJ a diamond bracelet for Christmas. Happy New Year, Baby Steve and CJ bring items for D.J.'s New Years eve party that Steve brought at 90% off, because as CJ notices the items are all last years. Steve asks CJ to return the items so Steve can to talk to D.J. about proposing to CJ. Steve, CJ and Rose arrive after attending the ''Bay Area Podiatrists annual New Year's Gala, for D.J.'s New Years party. As Steve and D.J. rehearse Steve's proposal, CJ overhears and jumps to the conclusion that Steve is still in love with D.J. As CJ is about to leave with Rose, Steve takes her hand and gets down on one knee. Being extremely nervous and not able to get the words out, Steve gives the ring to D.J. and asks her to propose for him. Matt walks in as D.J. is proposing to CJ in front of Stephanie, Fernando, Jackson, Max, Rose, Jimmy, Bobby and Ramona. CJ accepts the proposal. Steve kisses CJ at midnight to ring in the New Year. Season 3a Best Summer Ever Steve appears dressed as a rabbit in Max's dream musical number. Steve and CJ announce they have set a date for their wedding, it will be at the end of the summer in Japan. Break a Leg Kimmy writes Steve a weird text "Enter the dragon if you dare" to come and witness a presentation she has set up with Ramona, so she can become his and CJ's wedding planer. When Steve arrives at the house, the lights go dim and Japanese music plays. Ramona enters wearing a kimono holding a flashlight and points it at Kimmy at the top of the stairs. Steve, Stephanie, D.J. and Ramona watch as Kimmy takes a tumble down the stairs but is completely fine. Kimmy describes how the ceremony will play out and Steve is impressed, but Kimmy is only half way through. Steve, Kimmy, D.J. and Ramona move into the kitchen leaving Stephanie who is in a cast fend for herself. Kimmy and Ramona rip off their kimonos to reveal chef uniforms. It's an all you can eat buffet. Kimmy cooks the food Japanese style and tosses a hot shrimp to Steve who catches it in his mouth. Steve is very impressed with everything Kimmy has to offer and agrees to use Gibbler Style Party Planning to plan the wedding. My Little Hickey Steve has a wedding cake tasting. Kimmy is in a hurry to leave but Steve can't make up his mind about which cake he wants to have at his wedding. Kimmy starts shovelling cake into Steve's mouth one after another: brown cake, white cake, yellow cake. Say Yes to the Dress D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". After Stephanie sends out the schedules Steve discovers he has a tux fitting the next day. When D.J. put's Summer Nights on for karaoke Steve recognises the song they've being doing since high school and joins in. Kimmy, Stephanie and Ramona back-up D.J. while Fernando and Jimmy back-up Steve. The next day while at the Bridal Shop, Steve texts D.J. for help on which tie he should buy for his upcoming wedding. D.J. tells Steve that she and Matt spent their entire lunch hour making up a special hand shake because Matt was left uncomfortable after D.J. and Steve's musical number. Steve mentions that CJ was a little weirded out too. D.J. spots a gorgeous wedding dress and Berta pushes D.J. to try it on, so she does. When D.J. has the dress on Berta takes photos of the 'lovely couple', then Steve tells D.J. that she's wearing CJ dress. D.J. wants out of the dress before CJ turns up, but CJ is there. Steve gets D.J. to pretend to be a mannequin while he distracts CJ so D.J. can get out of there. CJ notices the mannequin has moved and has arm hair. CJ lifts up the veil to reveal D.J. CJ can't wear the dress now that Steve has seen it, D.J. apologises and CJ forgives her. Steve drops by at 10pm on his way back from his nightly donut run. D.J. suggests that they have to be less of friends after he gets married out of respect for CJ. Just as Steve steps out of the house to return home he and D.J. each receive a text from Berta. Wedding or Not Here we Come D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Matt and Steve are getting ready to go to Tokyo for five days. On the way to Japan for Steve and CJ's wedding, D.J. has her eye mask and her noise-cancelling headphones on listening to Michael Bublé as Kimmy and Steve swap seats. D.J. confesses she’s upset that she doesn’t think she’ll be able to watch Steve walk down the aisle, that she wishes she had told Steve she was planning to choose him. She believes she is losing her soul mate and it is tearing her up. And if D.J. were to tell Steve it would totally freak him out. Steve sits there stunned as D.J. tries to get some sleep. Season 3b My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Steve and Matt arrive in Tokyo. D.J. tells everyone to take someones hand and stay close together as they cross Shibuya Crossing. Both Matt and Steve each hold D.J.'s hand but D.J. intends on crossing with kids and tells Steve and Matt to hold each others hands so they do. Steve tells Kimmy what D.J. said to him on the plane. They all get in a cab and go to The New Otani, which is where they will be staying. At the Japanese restaurant. CJ introduces Steve to her mother and her stepfather who is known only as The Dragon. When Steve meets The Dragon, Steve tells him "I paid a lot of money for your step daughter" in Japanese when he thought he was saying "Your stepdaughter is a treasure". When D.J. meets Matt on the roof Matt proposes in which D.J accepts. And Steve watches the moment behind some bushes. Matt wants to tell everyone but D.J. doesn't want to steal the spotlight from Steve and CJ. The next day. At the wedding ceremony after Kimmy hands D.J. the rings she accidentally flicks it into the pond and Toshi swallows it. D.J. and Steve go after Toshi. When Toshi swims over the waterfall D.J. follows him and Steve follows D.J. When D.J. catches Toshi she gives him the Heimlich and Toshi spits out the ring. While in the middle of his wedding vows, Steve calls off his wedding, CJ punches him in the stomach and The Dragon encourages her to finish him off. D.J. calls off her engagement and breaks up with Matt. D.J. and Steve finally have a conversations where everything comes out about their true feelings for one another. Some time later The Dragon did something unknown yet disgusting to Steve. The Dragon will hopefully appear in Season 4. Troller Coaster Eager to talk to D.J., Steve finds D.J. at the Troller Coaster ride at Mighty Mountain, and cuts the line to ride with her. After the ride Steve gets taken away to Security Land. Not long after D.J., Jackson and Max return home, Steve arrives after busted out of Security Land. D.J. and Steve talk about their unresolved feelings and the fact that they both just got out of serious relationships. They don't want to jump into something else so quickly and they need time to deal with what happened in Japan, as not to bring any baggage with what happens next. They think 2 weeks is too soon but 6 weeks is too long. They decide to wait a month before they start dating again. On his way out Steve turns back to kiss D.J. passionately. Soul Sisters Steve gives 12 roses to signify 12 more days until they start dating again. He and Matt renew their friendship. Happily Ever After Steve arrives at midnight to kiss D.J. and mark the 30 days since they decided to wait a month to date. Fullers in a Fog After Steve arrives he announces that there is a fog rolling in which means he and D.J. can't go on their third first date. Joey suggest they have their date at home, he will act as chef while Jesse, Danny and Becky act as their waiters. Steve tells D.J. he has been approached by the LA Lakers to be their new foot specialist, and if he takes the job he will be leaving. Here Comes the Sun After Lonzo Ball arrives at the house to recruit Steve to be his teams new foot specialist for the following 6 months, Steve declines just having got back together with D.J. Steve dressed as Don Johnson attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with D.J., Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Fernando, Max, Tommy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Rocki, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. D.J. doesn't want Steve to give up anything so she makes a call to let the team know he will take the job. She tells Steve that she supports him 100%, it's only for six months and he is worth waiting for. Trivia * Was the Bay Area Podiatrist of the year in 2012 * Steve mistakenly calls CJ, D.J. all the time. Galleries * Images featuring Steve Hale * Steve Hale Season 1 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 2 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Images Category:Recurring Characters Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Series Regular Category:Season 2 Series Regular Category:Season 3 Series Regular